Irlandia
Irlandia (irl. Éire,ang. Ireland)– państwo w Europie Zachodniej, od 1973 państwo członkowskie Wspólnoty Europejskiej. Zajmuje większość terytorium wyspy o tej samej nazwie. Historyczną, łacińską nazwą Irlandii, nadaną przez Rzymian, była Hibernia, pochodząca od greckiego określenia Ἰουερνία (Ioneria). Spotykana jest także nazwa Ἰέρνη (Iernē). Nazwa rzymska została "przerobiona" na Hibernia ze względu na swoje podobieństwo do wyrazu (łac.) hibernus - "zimowy". Staroirlandzkie zapożyczenie nazwy jako īweriū / īwerion, po pewnym czasie przeistoczyło się we współczesną nazwę Éire. Konstytucja Irlandii z 1937 roku stanowi, iż oficjalna nazwą państwa jest Éire (w języku irlandzkim) oraz Ireland (w języku angielskim jako języku pomocniczym). Nazwy te używane są podczas podpisywania umów międzynarodowych i traktatów stowarzyszeniowych.Niemniej, jako opisu państwa, stosuje się irlandzką nazwę Poblacht na hÉireann lub jej angielską wersję Republic of Ireland. Używaniejednej nazwy, dla określenia wyspy jak i państwa, miało na celu podkreślenie integralności Irlandii Północnej i pozostałej części wyspy, jako jednego organizmu państwowego. Państwastowarzyszone we Wspólnocie Narodów, włączając w to Zjednoczone Królestwo, dla określenia Irlandii jako państwa używają nazwy Éire. Podobnie w państwach europejskich, przesyłki pocztowe adresowane są do Irlandii z dodatkowym dopiskiem Éire. Według przepisów z roku 1947, w pismach urzędowych dotyczących Irlandii jako państwa, powinno stosować sie nazwę Éire. Od końca XVI w. wyspa Irlandia tradycyjnie dzielona była na 4 historyczne prowincje, a te z kolei dzielono na 32 hrabstwa. Dwa historyczne hrabstwa: Desmond oraz Coleraine obecnie nie istnieją, a niektóre inne zmieniły nazwy bądź granice.Po podziale Irlandii w 1921 r., nowo powstałe państwo irlandzkie (Saorstát Éireann) objęło 26 hrabstw, a 6 pozostałych znalazło się w granicach Irlandii Północnej. Dwa hrabstwa w Republice uległy podziałowi, co dało obecny podział administracyjny na 29 hrabstw. Nadal jednak podział na 26 hrabstw funkcjonuje dla celów pocztowych oraz w kontekstach sportowych i kulturowych. W 2007 roku, był to kraj o najszybciej rosnącej populacji w Europie. Tempo wzrostu w 2006 wynosiło 2,5%, a trzy poprzednie lata kształtowały się na poziomie 2%. Między rokiem 1841 a 1851 liczba ludności spadła z 8,2 miliona do 6,5 miliona osób. Przyczyną gwałtownego spadku liczby ludności była śmierć głodowa i emigracja (przeważnie do Wielkiej Brytanii i USA). Aktualnie poza granicami wyspy mieszka od 12 do 16 milionów osób pochodzenia irlandzkiego (13 mln w USA, a 1 mln w Kanadzie). Geografia Najważniejsze miasta: Dublin (ludność miasta 495 782, ludność aglomeracji 2 186 821) Cork (ludność miasta 123 062, ludność aglomeracji 186 239) Galway (ludność miasta 65 832, ludność aglomeracji 66 163) Limerick (ludność miasta 54 023, ludność aglomeracji 86 998) Waterford (ludność miasta 44 594, ludność aglomeracji 46 736) Położenie: Dostęp do Morza Irlandzkiego, Morza Celtyckiego, Oceanu Atlantyckiego, a od Wielkiej Brytanii oddziela ją Kanał Św. Jerzego. Dł. wybrzeża 1448 km Dł. granicy z Irlandią Północną (częścią Zjednoczonego Królestwa) 360 km Najwyższy punkt Carrantuohill 1041 m n.p.m. Najniższy punkt Ocean Atlantycki 0 m. Najdłuższa rzeka Shannon 386 km Największe jezioro Loch Coirib 176 km² Klimat: Umiarkowanie ciepły (w wyniku oddziaływania ciepłego prądu morskiego Północnoatlantyckiego) Niskie amplitudy rocznych temperatur Wysoka wilgotność powietrza oraz częste opady deszczu Irlandia to demokracja parlamentarna. Jej system prawny jest oparty na prawie zwyczajowym i ustawodawstwie uchwalanym przez parlament zgodnie z konstytucją. Przepisy Unii Europejskiej mają moc prawną w Irlandii. Konstytucja irlandzka, przyjęta 29 grudnia 1937, opisuje formę rządu oraz definiuje władzę i funkcje Prezydenta, obu izb parlamentu (Oireachtas) oraz rządu. Definiuje także strukturę i władzę sądu oraz opisuje podstawowe prawa obywatelskie. Akt Republiki Irlandii z 1948 zerwał ostatnie formalne związki z Wielką Brytanią. Irlandia odzyskała niepodległość w 1921. Prezydent jest głową państwa i jest wybierany (wybierana) w wyborach bezpośrednich na kadencję, która trwa 7 lat. Ta sama osoba może być prezydentem tylko dwukrotnie. Bierne prawo wyborcze przysługuje obywatelom Irlandii i Zjednoczonego Królestwa, którzy ukończyli 35 lat. Od 1997 prezydentem Irlandii jest Mary McAleese. Obowiązkiem prezydenta jest stanie na straży konstytucji oraz oficjalne reprezentowanie narodu. Niemal wszystkie uprawnienia przyznawane mu przez konstytucję wykonuje on za radą rządu. Taoiseach (premier) stoi na czele rządu i jest mianowany przez prezydenta na wniosek Dáil Éireann (izba niższa parlamentu). Taoiseach nominuje innych członków rządu (ogółem nie mniej niż siedmiu i nie więcej niż piętnastu), których musi zaakceptować Dáil Éireann. Nominuje także jednego członka rządu, zwanego Tánaiste, który pełni funkcję wicepremiera. Bertie Ahern był premierem Irlandii od czerwca 1997, a Michael McDowell pełnił funkcję Tánaiste. Muzyka z Irlandii Irlandii Udział w Naszej Eurowizji Udział w Own Eurovision Kategoria:Państwa